


Cinky Crack

by Crazydane666



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Boredom, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Langemann is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazydane666/pseuds/Crazydane666
Summary: Sabeltann's hair is becoming an environmental hazzard and Pinky is happy to help.
Relationships: Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cinky Crack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouPF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/gifts).



> This is the least problematic thing I've posted so far. Have fun!

"I'm bored," Pinky mumbles, lying upside-down against a wall, reading a book, "I'm boooreddd."

Being in the castle is great, yes, but the vast hallways and over-decorated, delicate rooms quickly become stale, especially when you don't know the specific history of every little artifact and decoration.

He had tried learning about them from Langemann, but would quickly end up losing his focus- Langemann would be half-way through one shiny thing, but then Pinky would run to the next thing that caught his attention, and then Langemann would put his speech on hold to explain the next, and after a while, they agreed Pinky didn't need to know everything about all of Sabeltann's many belongings.

So, now, after reading through yet another one of Sabeltann's many Sabeltann-centered books, he lets the book fall on his face and stay there. He's pretty sure no one heard his exclamation of boredom, though it doesn't surprise him. He knows the castle echoes a lot, and his "I'm bored" probably turns into "on board", and then "boat" after a few rooms and hallways.

It comes as quite a surprise when someone knocks on the book like it's a door. "Knock knock," a deep voice says.

"Who's there?"

"Why don't you move that damn book and see for yourself?"

Pinky can't help but laugh as he pushes the book aside, only for his face to be covered in an ocean's worth of raven-black hair. He tries to push Sabeltann's face away, only to get his fingers tangled and stuck.

"Well done! Now I'm stucky wucky," Pinky UwUs miserably.

Sabeltann laughs, a more hearty laugh than usual. He moves out of the way, accidentally dragging Pinky, who is still stuck in his hair, with him.

"We need to do something about that mane of yours, captain," Pinky chuckles. "You could have Langemann in that thing."

Sabeltann roars with laughter, digging a hand into his hair, Pinky watching in shock as more and more of his arm disappears into the abyss. "Are you okay in there, Langemann?"

They don't get a response. Pinky didn't expect one, of course, though Sabeltann does seem slightly concerned at the lack of reaction from inside his hair. He gets a weird look from Pinky as the young pirate untangles himself from his captain's hair.

"We really, really need to fix that. It's an environmental hazard," he mutters, removing a few black hairs from his arms and hands. 

"You're an environmental hazard," Sabeltann snorts, poking Pinky's nose.

Pinky giggles. "Only because I'm so cute!"

"You've got a point, you sure have got a point," Sabeltann nods.

"How about I braid it? We'll catch two fish with one hook."

Sabeltann thinks for a moment, which is surprising, considering it's, y'know, Sabeltann. "Only if I get to braid yours in return."

Pinky smiles so brightly, Sabeltann is certain he can replace the sun without anyone noticing a single difference. He sits down in front of Pinky, bracing himself for a lot of hair-pulling and twisting. However, he's quickly surprised by just how gentle Pinky is. Sabeltann shouldn't be surprised- he knows Pinky, and he knows just how calm and sweet and gentle he is. But the way Pinky runs his hands through Sabeltann's hair, untangling it without him even noticing half the time- it's so wonderful and relaxing, Sabeltann wishes it'll never end. And then, with more skillful hands than Sabeltann has ever experienced before, Pinky splits his hair and starts moving it across and above and below and around in quick but controlled motions.

"You're pretty used to this, aren't you?"

"I'm the one who braids dad's hair, so yeah, I've done it a few times," Pinky says from behind Sabeltann. "Your hair is really soft."

Sabeltann isn't sure what to respond, so he stays quiet as Pinky keeps working.

"Any chance I'll find my dad in here?" Pinky giggles.

"The chance is low, but never zero."

That gets quite a laugh from Pinky, who almost falls over. Sabeltann can't help but chuckle too, even as Pinky pulls at his hair during his laughing fit. Pinky moves a few more strands of hair before giving a slightly rougher tug.

"Done!" he yells gleefully.

Sabeltann feels his hair. It's definitely in a braid, and a very, very neat one at that, with no hairs loose as far as he can tell.

"So, about me braiding your hair? I won't be able to do it as well as you did, but I can give it a try."

"That's all I ask of you," Pinky smiles. He moves around and sits down in front of Sabeltann, leaning back into the feared pirate captain like a tired cat.

"Don't get too comfortable, or I won't be able to braid it."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Pinky smirks, relaxing into Sabeltann as he runs a hand through his golden hair.


End file.
